Agon Is Agony
by IDespiseTragedy
Summary: Yaoi Kongoucest: after Shinryuuji's defeat from Deimon, Agon was pissed off and Unsui was simply looking for trouble … and their relationship carried on!
1. After Match Aftermath

Title:** Agon Is Agony**

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata's

Warning: This PWP fanfic contains hard yaoi scene of initial quasi-rape continuing with consensual sex between twin brothers; religious sacrilege in chapter 2

A/N: I'd be glad to receive corrections (spelling, grammar, punctuation or information).

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**After Match Aftermath**

"I thought you'd be here," remarked the Shinryuuji American football team captain, "You didn't get on the bus and everyone was worried." His uniform was wet from going through the waterfall. Some water drops remained on his head and shoulders, glistening.

Here, in a small cavern behind the waterfall where the Shinryuuji team usually had their meditation, the heat of summer was cooled down a bit by the water that walled the grotto from the outer world. His speaking adversary showed no sign of replying. Instead, he continued doing his perennial push-ups as if nothing had happened.

"Agon, are you listening?"

His twin brother did not reply still.

Unsui's instinct warned him to leave, to get away as soon as possible from this wild beast…, but the love for his troubled troublesome brother told him to stay.

"Comfort me!" he finally heard his twin say.

_That's a phrase with a very extensive meaning; Agon couldn't mean it _**that**_ way_, Unsui assured himself. _He just wants words of consolation._

The closer Unsui to him, the stronger the esurient aura that Agon emitted became that it felt almost … predatory!

Unsui gulped, trying to ignore the goosebumps on his body. He placed his hands on Agon's shoulders, "Listen Agon, Shinryuuji's defeat was−"

Unsui couldn't continue his words; Agons possessive lips covered his own – kissing, nibbling, sucking, exploring! For a moment, Unsui forgot to breathe; his mind was too preoccupied by his brother's action. But then, as some of Agon's sweats trickled on his jaw, Unsui was brought back to the reality once more: the elder rebuked his younger brother, pushing him away, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

_This isn't happening!_

But the younger tackled him onto the ground instead. Before Unsui had any chance to get up, Agon pulled one of Unsui's arms to the back and used his own weight to pin Unsui down in a fierce grapple. Unsui swerved his neck and saw his younger twin's arrogant sneer. Agon's body was above him and one of the Dreadlocks' standing legs was stationed between the baldy's kneeling ones.

Striving with all his might to wrestle back, Unsui reproached his undisciplined brother again, "Just what do you think you're doing, Agon!"

Only after Agon succeeded to lower his elder twin's pants from behind did he answer mockingly, "You asked what I thought I was doing? I was thinking of fucking you."

Panic struck Unsui and sweats trickled from his forehead as he declared, "Agon, we're brothers!"

"Right here. Right now." Agon half-whispered dangerously as he held his brother by both wrists, his stomach firmly pressed against Unsui's back.

"This is wrong!" Unsui struggled in vain.

"You don't actually think that I care about what other people think, do you? They're trash, mediocre, talentless individuals; what's the use of abiding to their silly rules of morality!" Agon tightened his grip on Unsui's hand, having brought it to the back.

"Our parents did not bring us forth into this world to perform such incestuous deed!"

To Unsui's slight relief, Agon paused and was ostensibly willing to reason with him. He even let go of Unsui's arms. "Then what do you reckon we were born for?"

"I exist to support you, to improve you, to develop your genius potentials to the maximum." The elder brother answered without hesitation. Little did he know that Agon only released him temporarily, as the latter needed to remove his own pants.

The younger reinstated his answer, closing the gap between himself and his prey again, "In other words, you will do anything you can to help me."

"Of course." Unsui tried to get up, but Agon's knees forced his popliteal areas to bend again and sent him back to crouching within seconds. Unsui had to rely on his hands to support his weight.

"Then help me to relieve this need!" Agon's figure hung over him like a paperweight, diaphragm hovered above back, and palms seized wrists.

"Agon, this isn't wh−" But turning his head only proved to be Unsui's bigger mistake. The Shinryuuji genius took the chance to place his ravenous lips upon his own. Stifling him. Preventing Unsui from verbalizing further dissent. Asphyxiating him. Only minutes later Unsui started to realize that air was not the only thing he was desperate to acquire right now.

Agon tasted _better_ than what he expected.

The elder twin averted his eyes as soon as the kiss broke apart, refusing to meet his brother's gaze at any cost. However, this did not matter to the younger. His present concern was to make an entry into his brother's tight ring of contracting flesh. His rod was no less hard than the rocks in the cave they were in. His brother's flesh was not as soft as the women he usually had; it was toned with muscles from daily practices – a living proof of the endurance which his genius talent allowed him to ignore thus far. His brother struggled with all his might to practice football every day, while he only fought with street rats and screw women to spend his time. His brother was the one who apologized when he messed up with somebody's life. Of course, he knew that long ago. But it drove him sick that someone like Unsui – someone who was capable enough to shine had Agon's existence not eclipsed his achievements − would go that far just for his sake. Hence, he swallowed all these in ignorance.

Love? Incest? None of these mattered right now. He wanted what was below him so badly; what he had buried for years overloaded. His mind and body could no longer contain his overflowing emotion. His feelings for Unsui, who looked like him but as different as could be from him, were real. He had always wanted to do him. To kiss him again and again. To lick him all over. To touch him in his most private place. To seduce him. To fuck him. And now his forbidden dream was coming true. Stretching his twin's anus, he thrust, tearing his way in.

Unsui jerked violently, but Agon brought his resisting arms upwards and buried his length in-between his anal groove.

There was a restrained groan from below him, followed by a plea, or an order, about ceasing – he couldn't tell … he couldn't care less. It was too damn good too stop.

His elder twin breathed laboriously below, sweating and whimpering in agony with muscles all tensed up under such harassment. He bet Unsui's face must have been crimson right now – as crimson as the blood that trickled down his crotch. He could only see Unsui's fists clenched on both sides. But he was not going show any clemency. _Scream for me, Unsui!_

_Scream for me!_ Agon thrust again and again, each thrust more vigorous than the previous one.

_Scream for me and myself only!_ Unsui's blood lubricated his inner tunnel so that it was slick enough for his lance to glide with ease.

_Scream now!_ At length, Unsui's knees collapsed. Agon's lunges were too overwhelming.

"Agon, stop!"

Unsui looked at his crotch. His limbs were moving to and fro, pushed from behind by Agon's force. The more resistance he gave, the rougher penetration he received and the louder the flopping sound became. Even when he flinched, his younger twin did not hesitate to shove his dick harder. Although the sound of water masked his moans of both pain and pleasure, there was nothing to hide his indecency and Agon must have noticed the inflating and deflating movements of his panting chest.

"Stooo…"

But Agon still had ways to optimize his enjoyment. His one hand still gripping his elder brother's both wrists, his other hand stroke the length of Unsui's back, then kept trailing downwards and held Unsui's thigh for steadier entrance.

Unsui had never experienced sex before. He used to have girlfriends in the middle school, but all three severed their relationship with him one after another for the same reason: 'Unsui-kun, why are you thinking of your brother while we are kissing?' His high school years were girlfriend-free; he did not bother to try a fourth girl.

Sensing no further physical resistance came from Unsui, Agon slowly let go of his brother's wrists and administered his hand down Unsui's torso. His other hand roamed free even more below, tilting Unsui's thigh to give his own shaft more access to explore his brother's inner tunnel. Now their two bodies seemed almost parallel, tightly overlapping. Of course, the elder let out a sharp gasp when the younger went even deeper inside him, but Agon had anticipated this and hushed Unsui with trails of kisses. The elder twin was getting more abashed by this development; it was as if he had been treated like a lover rather than a temporary object of lust. And this gave him a shiver.

The elder's muscles all tensed up while enduring the pain; the younger made him swerve his head and landed another kiss. Logically, a kiss should make it harder to breathe and therefore sharpen the pain. Peculiarly, a kiss from Agon soothed Unsui's agony instead. At first, he struggled for air, but gradually he struggled for Agon − Agon's kisses… Agon's embraces… Agon's touches … Agon's strokes … Agon's strikes!

Unsui wondered if this was how sex was supposed to feel. As their sweats intermingled, every nerve within him, every drop of his blood and every pore of his skin felt like screaming _Agon! Agon! Agon! Agon! Agon!..._

"Mmmpph … sto … ahh!"

Agon grinned in satisfaction as he heard Unsui's weak protests. How many years had it been now since the first time he had started to want his brother in a non-brotherly way? How long had it been for him to use the visualization of Unsui to jerk off? How many times had Unsui preoccupied his mind even when he had been with women?

The flame of passion within Agon had turned into conflagration. And in this world, only Unsui and Unsui alone who could make him feel this way. None of the many women he'd had before gave him the excitement of doing somebody with a face similar to his own.

Therefore, when Unsui's incessant pleas of "Stop!" resounded once more, the younger twin replied with "Stop pretending I'm the only one who wants this!"

Unsui's heart did skip a beat, but he was not going to give in. Hence, in his next penetration, Agon held Unsui by the hips, ensuring the he was positioned in the right angle to hit the prostate.

"Ngh … not so deep!" Unsui's groan was drown by the sound of the waterfall just outside the cave, but Agon's ears could still winnow the sound he would like to hear.

Unsui had to close his eyes because of the pain, but Agon wouldn't let his fiery gaze off of him. Down below, the squelching sound between their flesh and liquid was real. Agon was squishing inside him. The two boys were pounding their bodies together. As much as he hated to show his vulnerabilities in front of his brother, Unsui felt strangely happy. He was melting, not because of the heat of the sun outside, but because of the intense heat inside him.

Agon smirked as he noticed his elder twin clinging to the ground ever so tightly with a flushed face and shut eyelids, trying in vain not to let pleasurable sighs escape from his mouth. That moment, there was no greater desire for the Shinryuuji genius than to fill the boy before him with his own seeds; thus, he emptied himself deep within his brother.

A sheet of immaculate whiteness wrapped the both of them. There was no Shinryuuji, no Deimon to worry about. Not even their parents, or any living soul. Nothing.

In this world of white, only Agon and Unsui existed. And both were content. Feeling his brother's pulse beating inside him, Unsui let Agon clasp his hands, interlacing their fingers. How being stuffed with a foreign object incited him so, he never knew. Neither why he felt a surge of bliss as Agon's warmth flowed into him, and feeling it still when his younger twin collapsed atop of him. _Is this what is called 'peace'?_

Once he regained the strength to move, Unsui went to withdraw himself from Agon, only to have his younger twin's arms tightening around him, preventing any possible attempt for escape. Swerving to look into the younger's eyes, the elder saw a new spark there, and it did not take long for Agon to draw Unsui closer for yet another kiss. The kiss led to another kiss, then another one, followed by yet another one. On and on, the brothers' kisses lasted perennially. The more they kissed, the hungrier they became. The genius grew hard inside his brother again and, this time, neither of them hesitated to progress with this development. Both got up only to remove each other's clothing, and then proceeded to licentious gropes. Break was over; time to go for another touchdown.

After all, Agon was agony − an agony that was worthwhile.


	2. The House of Gods

**CHAPTER II**

**The House of Gods**

"Agon, we're in a temple!" Unsui rebuked his younger brother as the latter slipped a hand underneath his shirt, caressing his torso. The two brothers were taking a shelter from the rain in Shinryuuji temple; no one else was visible within the vicinity. On the way back from the cave, a sudden downpour halted their way. Unsui was accustomed to train in the middle of the rain; he really should just have ignored this kind of weather change. What a fool he had been for deciding to shelter in such a quiet place together with Agon!

His twin sneered in reply. "Which means I can show these so-called "gods" what sex is!"

"Stop being blasphemous! What do you need to show these Buddha statues for?"

"What for?" the Dreadlocks replied mockingly, "Doesn't it excite you more than our previous sex, _nii-san_?"

Unsui gulped. He could still remember as clear as daylight how his younger twin had made him moan – a lot – back in the cave earlier. Nothing good would come up when Agon addressed him with "nii-san."

"T-that's not…" The older twin could not continue his denial. The bulge on his trousers was conspicuous. And his younger brother smirked for this very reason.

Unsui hastily placed his hand in front of his crotch in attempt to cover his protruding pants. He could only hope Agon would let him be. Well, his prayer was answered − to certain extent.

Agon did not remove Unsui's hand, but captured him by the lips instead. A gasp tore from the elder twin's mouth; he was caught unprepared! For nearly five full seconds, Unsui froze. As much as he wanted to deny it, a sliver of passion was growing inside him. After that, he began to struggle. As he pushed his younger brother away, he felt Agon's arms embracing him tighter. Agon would not cease from kissing him either. Instead, the more he struggled, the more voracious the kisses became. Therefore, Unsui bit his twin's lip.

Agon jerked for a split second, but then was back to kissing again. His lips tasted coppery now due to the blood from Unsui's bite. The elder of them felt both remorse and disgust, but the younger wouldn't let him go still.

This left Unsui no choice but to punch his brother on the ribs. Of course, he didn't use his full strength – he couldn't, not from this position with Agon nearly skin-to-skin with him. As a result, Agon was only pushed back by mere inches; he then got back to embracing Unsui again with no difficulty.

"Agon, stop it!" His tone was reproachful, like a parent towards a misbehaved child. Unfortunately, this particular child was stubborn enough to go against his will.

Agon kept hugging Unsui even though his elder brother landed his second, third and fourth straight fists. Compunction filled Unsui at each motion – he never physically abused anyone and it hurt his feeling that he had to assail his own brother now − yet he knew he mustn't stop.

Unsui's resolution crumbled on the eighth blow, nevertheless, when Agon staggered and was down to his knees. His thicket of Dreadlocks hid his face well. When Unsui stopped his attack to check on Agon's condition, tilting the latter's face, his little brother did not display his usual sneer. Instead, his eyes, looking hurt, tacitly asked, "Do you hate me _that_ much?"

Wavering with hesitation, Unsui gulped. After taking a deep breath, he reached for his brother's shoulders and said, "Agon, I'm sor−"

But this time Agon did display his usual sneer. His previously miserable gleam changed into an assurance of triumph, _Gotcha!_

Unsui stepped back in alert, but it was too late. Agon's hands had already been on his hips. The Baldy could not do a thing when his younger twin rose and stood up to unite their lips in a deep kiss once again. But that was not all! Now the younger's fingers were slipping inside the elder's trousers.

"Mphh!" Unsui tried to protest. Agon's fingers reached where his genitals were and his back arched because of it.

Agon only kissed his brother deeper and stroke the latter's phallic length. A peculiar vibration – a spasm – invaded Unsui, and he trembled because of that. For one moment, Unsui felt all his strength deserting him. His knees buckled as oblivion presided over his mind. His arms were subconsciously clinging to his younger twin's body.

"A..go…n…nghhh"

Then, reality kicked back. Gasping, the elder twin freed himself from the alluring Dreadlock demon and hastily stepped away. He did not care if this was considered as a cowardly flight; he needed to flee, to run from this dangerous predator … except that the predator wouldn't let his prey escape.

Panic, as what often happened, manipulated mind, keeping it distant from logic. Instead of rushing toward the exit, Unsui climbed one of the colossal Buddha statues. Agon was on his heel, and caught up with him at the deity's palm.

"Where do you think you're running to?" Agon's voice was filled with everything but mercy.

This was no longer the chase between two brothers but the chase between a demon and his sacrifice-to-be, no, between a dragon and a maiden. No longer the pride that made up for Shinryuuji dragon, Unsui found himself as a victim who was turning tail from the pursuing dragon.

When Unsui reached the edge of the gigantic statue's fingers, he had nowhere else to run. His captor shoved a knee into the small of his back, subjugating the victim before the latter managed to struggle against the former. With his elder brother down on his knees, Agon removed Unsui's clothing, though not without struggle.

Unsui tried to stop him with words in addition to actions, but lust had deafened Agon's ears from any supplication. Words like "desecrating a temple", "insulting a god" or "my bottom still hurt" meant nothing to such relentless hunter. His younger twin's manhood had made a gallant entry into his rear before he could finish his plea, cutting the words off. Unsui's back arched, producing more sensuous lines, much to Agon's delight.

"I don't want this!" he altercated, but his struggle was in vain, for both of Unsui's wrists were in the powerful grips of his hooded-eyed captor.

The blood from his crotch tainted the golden colored statue with crimson. Along with that, unless his ears deceived him, his name slipped from Agon's mouth. But he couldn't be so sure about it. The pain coerced Unsui to stumble. Nonetheless, the thud between the soft flesh of his diaphragm and the hard metal surface of the Buddha statue's palm never happened: Agon had caught him midway an arranged so that his hand became his brother's pillow. His other hand was free to roam over the lush field of Unsui's tantalizing body.

As Unsui's body collapsed to the hard metallic ground, Agon chased him, keeping their two bodies aligned, his stomach on his brother's lower back. The younger could hear the elder taking a sharp intake of breath, but deepened his penetrations nevertheless.

It was lucky that Unsui was too proud to moan too much; they could hear footsteps approaching. Agon closed the gap between their bodies, perching directly above Unsui with all his weight and thus keeping their position as flat as possible on the Buddha's palm. Agon paused breathing: his rod immersed deeper inside Unsui's squeezing walls … it felt so damn great!

"Wait, Ag-aaahh-agonnn … it's too much!" Eyes tightly shut, Unsui clutched to the statue's stupendous fingers in pain.

Agon placed a hand to plug his brother's mouth, stifling any noise just two seconds before the doors of the temple swung open. A group of monks came in and this time it became Unsui's turn to pause breathing. Agon wouldn't stop moving inside him; in fact, his movements grew more virile by the second. What if he moaned? What if the monks heard him?

'Stop it, Agon!' Unsui emitted a husky whisper.

Agon, however, spoke nothing and pumped himself inside his brother harder and harder.

The monks sat with folded legs before the Buddha statues, reading their sutra unaware of the affair above; their eye-level was not any higher than the lotus on which Buddha sat. For forty-five minutes, the two boys were crouching in a pile, hidden by the statue's massive fingers. During those forty-five minutes, Agon's sperm irrigated Unsui's duct three times.

As Agon would not retract his rod from his brother's pool still, Unsui's tears began to fall. His body – or, he _thought_ that his body – could not endure further than that. Agon noticed the drops of hot liquid on his hand – the hand he used to stifle Unsui's mouth with – and kissed his twin's nape in consolation.

The monks rose to their feet and relinquished the hall at long last. The two brothers panted heavily.

After ensuring that the elder twin no longer had the will to put up a resistance, following his numerous thrusts, the younger lifted his brother by the torso. The part of him that had been inside his brother invaded deeper due to their movements. Unseen by his brother, Agon grinned briefly. Next, he lifted Unsui by both thighs, sprawling them in mid-air, only to impale the crotch onto his erect lance.

Unsui could not suppress his gasp: the combination of the humiliation, pain, pleasure and timing was too deluging. A few thrusts were all he needed to confirm that his rigid fountain, now protruding upwards, was craving for spillage. Unlike his previous position, now he had a very clear view of his brother's property obtruding in and out between his spread thighs, stuffing his crotch. An electric current started to channelize within him. However, the master of timing, Agon, ceased midway.

Unsui dared not to turn to his younger brother and asked, but his shivering body revealed his longing for the continuation of his brother's invasions. It was then he heard Agon say, "_Beg_ if you want more, nii-chan!"

"I-it would be better if you quit right now, Agon. We can just go home and forget this… this nightmare−"

But at this point, Agon gripped his stubborn brother's chin and swerved the elder twin's whole body to meet his own. The distance between their two, mirroring faces was less than three inches. Even without a mirror, Unsui realized that his expression right now must be contradicting his speech.

"Did you mean your every word?" Agon asked with eyes fixed to his brother's.

"I … o-of course …" But Unsui's voice grew more and more timid that the end of the syllable became no longer audible.

"Well?" demanded the younger of them. He did not touch his brother, but the air around him was pressurizing enough to make Unsui gulp and even give up.

"No." A sound defeat. He had been in love with Agon for years.

"Spread your legs wider!" demanded the Dreadlocks without bothering to suppress his grin.

The baldy obliged, though not without feeling discomfited. As the rubicund color crept over his cheeks, he turned sideways, avoiding eye contact with his conqueror. Even so, he could still feel his brother's penetrating gazes − the stares of which intensity swallowed him whole – and his shaft throbbed harder as a result.

"Look at you … so delectable!" remarked Agon with a smirk, "Let me sample you with my tongue."

Unsui held his breath the moment Agon's merciless tongue came into contact with his skin. When Agon's tongue found its way downwards, Unsui's fists clenched. Why did his brother – this damned master of timing – have to do this when he, Unsui, was close to ejaculation?

Thanks to Agon's incessant sway, his deep pool of passion streamed into a lake, and the lake, in turn, became an ocean to unfathomable to measure. Agon was fondling his balls. But what surprised him more was how he produced such a lewd voice on Agon's touch. The desire that had started as a whit now kept building on. Unsui closed his eyes in chagrin and defeat. His raising eyebrows showed his reluctance, but the restrained moans that eluded from his mouth only urged Agon on.

Agon groped his buttocks, squeezing the gluteal furrows hard enough to make another gasp escape from Unsui's throat. Before he realized it, his hands were already on his younger twin's shoulders. Initially, they were supposed to tear Agon apart from him, but now they were pulling his brother closer onto him instead.

"Your walls are so damn tight, Unsui. You're sucking me in deeply."

"Aah … must you … mention … such thing … nngh…"

He could not hold it any longer; seminal fluid emanated from his body in spite of all his efforts to restrain it. Soon, Agon's torso and his own were spattered with white spurts. This was what the younger had been waiting for. With a satisfied smirk, he, too, released his own liquid, but inside his brother instead. He tightened his grip on Unsui's buttocks as the latter squirmed with pleasure in his embrace.

Unsui nuzzled his head at the crook of Agon's neck. He heard his brother calling his name repeatedly and…

SNAP!

Unsui woke up in his bedroom. The bed was messy with his own semen. But, worse still, Agon was sitting next to him, on the same bed, calling out his name.

The desecration in the Buddhist temple was no more than a dream − a wet dream; they had gone home straightaway from the cave earlier that afternoon. Unsui fell asleep out of exhaustion shortly after shower.

"Agon, why are you here?" Unsui tried to keep his voice level, but inside, his adrenaline was pumping.

"I wanted to give you this," His younger brother handed him a salve for anal pain, "but heard something interesting just a little while ago."

Unsui averted his eyes from his brother; undoubtedly, he must have been groaning Agon's name erotically during the wet dream.

"Don't you want to know?" Agon's voice was teasing.

"No." Came the firm answer. "Just. Get. Out."

He should have calculated that his little brother's temper was not something he should not tamper with!

"If you really wish for me to get out," the younger of them hissed dangerously, "at least explain why the bulge on your pants kept getting bigger while you mentioned my name in your sleep!"

"I was just a disturbing dream. There's no need to be concerned about it. Now get out of my room!"

The day when Agon actually listened to him would be the day of miracle, Unsui made a mental note as his brother rolled his T-shirt upwards and throwing the fabric away from them.

"Agon!" The owner of the name held his caller by both ankles.

"Agon," his more sensible brother rebuked him, mind racing. If reminders of "incest" wouldn't work, he just had to come up with another reason: "My ass still hurts and you knew that!"

"Then let's do it in a way that doesn't hurt you, Unsui-chan," smirked the Dreadlocks.

"What do you mean?" Alert still lingered in the elder's voice as his twin slid his boxers down from his legs.

The answer he was seeking for came forth minutes later.

Agon kissed Unsui, but his kisses were no longer ravenous as the ones he had given back in the cave. Rather, these kisses were tempting, baiting for bigger prey. If there was one time when Unsui's patience became inferior to Agon's, this would be it.

"Hurry up and do it already!"

"Do what, nii-chan?" Slyness filled Agon's voice and there was nothing Unsui could do about it.

"Just … just…" Unsui could not continue; he did not even know what to say. Annoyance and longing surged within him, swelling inside, hurting his ego, but urging his desire.

Before he knew it, his own body had betrayed him. His eyes were pleading for more challenging seductions. His skin quivered at his brother's touches. Only his mouth, the last stronghold of his pride, would not verbalize an entreaty.

At length, perhaps out of pity, or perhaps it was induced by his own carnal need, Agon granted Unsui's unspoken wish. His kisses travelled downwards. As the younger ghosted his lips across his brother's neck, the elder's Adam's apple grew restless. When the younger reached the elder's pectoral area and nibbled one of the nipples, he heard "Stop! What are you doing?"

Agon did not regret his decision to keep going and even danced his tongue in circular motion over it, for Unsui's moans were priceless.

"Agonnn … you should … ahh … stop!" But Agon's mouth had already passed Unsui's diaphragm and was now approaching the genitalia. His hands had already parted Unsui's thighs to open wide preceding the visit from his tongue.

"No!" Agon's mouth was already on Unsui's testicles, tongue caressing and teeth gently raking them.

Unsui could not believe it: his brother, his proud brother, was giving him fellatio! Heedless to all his "no"s and "don't"s, his younger twin sucked his penis after an initial kiss on its tip.

"Aa-go-nnn-hhhhhh…" The world came into blur.

His younger brother re-emerged to his eye-level and locked his lips in a passionate kiss. The Dreadlocks tilted the baldy's legs, hands grabbing the back of the thighs, thighs pushing against crotch, penis osculating against penis. Agon's hips were moving, wiggling seductively, but so were Unsui's, which followed in accordance to meet his brother's. The younger came first during this frottage, followed closely by his brother by mere seconds.

The two bodies tumbled on the mattress, the younger twin's body atop his brother's. Agon made no attempt to get up, while Unsui did not mind with Agon's breathing at the crook of his neck.

After their ragged breathings stabilized, all of a sudden, Agon seized Unsui's forearms. Eyes unwavering, he said, "Stay with me, Unsui."

"What are you saying, stupid brother? I'm right here." His brother's tone was playful with jokes, but both knew this was not what Agon meant. Still, the notion was too dreadful to think about.

Agon wouldn't let his gaze off of Unsui. The heat of his gaze was so intense that Unsui found his resolution melting.

He exhaled in defeat. "All right."

"For life?" Agon was still eyeing his only brother with the same intensity.

"There'll be a tough road ahead of us. I can't promise you anything." Unsui stated matter-of-factly; he could not imagine meeting any society kind enough to accept their incestuous relationship.

Agon tightened his grips. The locks of his hair cascaded to the sides of Unsui's head, preventing his elder brother from looking anywhere else. "Will you at least try?"

Unsui did not answer straightaway. Instead, he encircled his legs around his younger brother's waist. And, when Agon's hand grips slightly loosened due to the surprise, Unsui took the chance to free his arms immediately. Before Agon could take further precaution, however, Unsui used his free hands to cup his twin's cheeks.

"Yes, I will try − that much I can promise you, Agon." With that, Unsui landed a kiss on his brother's lips, drawing the latter's neck closer to his head.

Before the kiss ended, Unsui rolled their bodies over, so that he was now on top. After that, he shifted sideways, lying next to his brother."We still have school tomorrow; let's get some sleep."

Unsui then turned to Agon's opposite direction, showing his brother nothing but his bare back. He was safe for the first ten minutes, but then, Agon's deft fingers were once again exploring the skin of his body, inch by inch. To make things worse, a hard lump was nudging his ass.

What Unsui feared did come true. Agon's hand, first glided on the sweaty skin of Unsui's thigh, then continued with yanking that leg, hoisting it in mid-air, allowing his tongue to be buried in Unsui's hole.

"Nooo! Agon, that's dirty-ahh … Aahhh!" Unsui grasped his pillow. Hard.

It did not take long for Agon to prepare Unsui and to proceed with a sideway entry.

THE END


	3. Omake: The Future They Walked Together

OMAKE

**CHAPTER III**

**The Future They Walk Together**

"Aaaahhh!"

Callused fingers gripped the broad shoulders hard. Above, the twenty-five-year-old professional American football player gazed at his manager. Below, the manager, who arched his back, was also looking at him − the owner of the face similar to his own; they were twins after all. Both panted with flushed faces. Thick white seminal fluid travelled within the manager's rectum and on the athlete's abdomen. Agon gritted his teeth, accumulating what he had left for his final squirt before his well-toned muscular chest collapsed atop his brother's.

Without pulling out, Agon snuggled his chin on the crook between Unsui's neck and shoulder. He knew his brother had grown accustomed to his weight after all these years. And Unsui had always_loved_ it.

The clock on the wall indicated that it was a quarter to eleven p.m. Much to Agon's annoyance, his brother's cell phone rang. Unsui tried to reach the phone on the bedside table, but his current location did not enable him to do so.

"Agon, could you−"

_Ring! Ring!_

"NO!"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Then move! How can I grab the phone when you're occupying my crotch like that?"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Don't answer the damn call!"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Agon, this is for work. For _you_. What if it's related to the TV commercial shoot tomorrow?"

_Ring! Ring!_

"If you care about me, you should be more concerned about my happiness than my money." Agon's tone was a mixture of sulking and threatening now.

_Ring! Ring!_

"We've had sex five times in a row already tonight."

_Ring! Ring!_

"Eight times is not unusual between us; we've even done ten!"

_Ring! Ring!_

Unsui sighed. "The point is, I don't want the entire nation to see you drained of energy when the commercial is finally aired!"

_Ring! Ring!_

But his twin grinned, "Then I'll just have to prove it to you that I have enough stamina for that blasted filming even after I fuck you the whole night through."

The ringing sound finally stopped, leaving the "you have one missed call" message in the cell phone's monitor. The cell phone's owner, however, was too preoccupied to look at it at the moment. His younger brother throttled him – not by placing both hands on his throat, no – but by depriving him of air through continual fierce kisses.

"You're getting hard again," Agon remarked with a meaningful sneer, "Hey, wanna try a dozen times straight?"

OWARI


End file.
